


The Magic Within Us

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human!Kilgharrah, M/M, Merlin Art Fest 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to an old friend to help him with his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Within Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yulyeong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulyeong/gifts).



> This is for the prompt: Light Rejuvenate Romance, using the word 'light'. This is also for the wonderful Sheri who got me to try writing a human Kilgharrah.

Merlin walked into his tutor’s office. When he said tutor, he didn’t really mean tutor, but it was the easiest way to describe who Kilgharrah was in his life. Kil was only a few years older than Merlin, but his personality made him seem older. He helped Merlin learn more about his magic, but instruction wasn’t always straightforward. He tended to talk in riddles and questions, but once you learn to speak on the same level as him, he’s actually quite helpful. Kil talked a lot about destiny or the future, but didn’t help much with the now.

He had been going to see Kil for about two years now. Merlin had gotten himself into a bit of a situation (which was really not his fault dispite what anyone else said) during his first day of uni. He didn’t really mean to start a fight, but the blond idiot, Arthur, was picking on a small guy who looked a lot younger than he was. He had tried to help the boy, but didn’t realize that he was standing up to the star of the football team, who everyone loved for some reason, who also happened to be the dean’s son. And really, he hadn’t meant for his magic to burst out and knock Arthur over. Kil had called out to him for the first time that evening. Merlin had followed that voice and it led him to where he was now - a small block of apartments right beyond the campus. Kil introduced himself and offered to help Merlin with his magic and he just couldn’t say no.

Over the past two years, Merlin has become a bit dependent on Kil. He was hard to get used to at first, with the way he talked in riddles or the fact that his office was in his bedroom. When he asked why, Kil just said that it really just wasn’t worth the money to rent another place and that his magic had already taken root there (another thing he hasn’t explained to Merlin). He’s helped Merlin keep his magic in control, defeat magical beasts that were apparently all over campus, and in one case, let Merlin crash there when he had gotten spectacullarly drunk. Despite Merlin’s best efforts, he couldn’t help but grow fond of Kil. But he couldn’t think of that now, with his magic being particullarly unrully today. He had already accidentally changed the colors of his walls, collapsed his neighbors table, and almost caused an earthquake when Arthur ran into him on the sidewalk. He really needed to get this under control.

Merlin’s eyes adjusted to the dim light of the office (which was really just Kil’s bedroom).

“Kilgharrah?” Merlin asked looking around the room.

“Ah hello, Merlin,” Kilgharrah said, stepping out of the shadowy corner into the dim light.

Merlin was struck once again by his appearance. Kil was extremely tall and lean. He had long angular features that were most prominent in his face. He had dark skin and his hair was as dark as night. He always wore dark clothing, which made him a very imposing and ominous aura. This was only intensified by the molten color of his eyes. Merlin’s eyes turned the same color as Kil’s when he did magic, but his eyes were always that golden color. Whether it was because of his power, or some unknown reason, Merlin didn’t know. Kilgharrah was a scary type of beautiful, his features seeming almost unreal.

Kil cocked his head to the side. “What can I help you with today?”

“I’m… not sure exactly,” Merlin replied. He wasn’t really sure why he came that day. There was just some kind of pulling sensation, urging him to visit. It was like his magic was calling to him, or Kil’s was, Merlin was never sure. He looked down at his feet and shuffled awkwardly and felt Kil’s knowing gaze studying him.

“Young warlock, you are merely unlocking who you truly are,” Kilgharrah said. “You are discovering your lineage. The power you wield. You are coming into your role as a dragonlord, and the most powerful one at that.”

“Dragonlord?” Merlin asked, and suddenly he felt his magic push against his guts.

Kilgharrah smiled and said, “Don’t hold your magic back. Let it be free, and then you will finally be whole.” He stepped forward and took Merlin’s hands in his own. Merlin gasped at the contact. It was the first time the two of them ever touched. His hands were warm and strong, and they fit so well with his own. He lifted his eyes to Kil’s (which was quite a bit, considering Kil was taller than he was). “Just relax, Emrys,” Kil said, and Merlin closed his eyes and did.

It was the strangest feeling he’s ever had, but also the best. He felt his magic spreading through his body and pushing at the limits of his skin. He took a deep breath and his magic was finally free; he could feel it weaving throughout the room, filling it. It was a good feeling, like happiness but better, making him feel whole in a way he had never experienced. Merlin finally opened his eyes and could feel them burning with magic. He saw that the once dim room was full of the golden light of his magic. He looked up at Kilgharrah, knowing that their eyes would be an identical shade of gold.

When Merlin looked at Kilgharrah, it was like seeing him all over again. What he saw before as a scary beauty, was now more ethereal. Their hands were still clasped in between them, but it felt as though a barrier had been crushed. Kil dipped his head in recognition of his lord. Merlin reached up and cupped his face in his hands.

“Never bow to me, Kil,” He said, his voice a deeper tone than before.

“You have come into power,” Kilgharrah replied. “I will pay respect where it is due.”

“You and I both know we are beyond that point, old friend,” Merlin said fondly.

Kilgharrah gave him a small half smile and leaned into Merlin’s touch. He covered Merlin’s hands in his own. “My warlock,” he whispered. “We are way beyond that point.”


End file.
